Headbands are clothing accessories worn in the hair or around the forehead. Headbands generally consist of a loop of elastic material to hold hair away from the face or eyes. Headbands are typically worn around the forehead during physical activities, such as jogging, to absorb sweat. Developments in modem electronic miniaturization technology have made it practical to incorporate compact music players, such as the iPod, into headbands without excessive weight addition to affect headband function. While some prior arts describes headband with means to hold music players, the music player can connected to headband via wire connection thus the functionality is limited. Therefore, there is a need for a headband with capacity of wirelessly engaging to a removably attached music player.
Any feature or combination features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.